leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leona/@comment-3529242-20110726111009/@comment-3360527-20110730033232
@Atmey: (ignoring your typos) your chart is subjective and random. You're comparing 2 tanks, 1 offtank, and an assassin. Irelia is not a tank, she has no taunt, actually encourages the other team to ignore (CC reduction), and only 1 situational CC. You should have used shen, rammus or galio in her (and blitz's) place but you couldnt because she would have outshined them and been rated higher which would have been counter productive to your point. *Zenith Blade should be tied with Bandage toss, its lower range is traded off for being able to reach past minion waves AND enemy tanks to get to the carries. *Crowd Control should put her at #1 over blitz because she has a snare, melee stun and ranged aoe stun/slow. She has 3 and you list one. I have used her ult plenty of times at/near max range to stop run aways, stun around corners in Fog of war, and for overall disruption of the other team. *Tank ability - She should be #1 over blitz again because mana barrier requires you to be at low HP. You don't want to be at low HP. You say eclipse is useless because it provides MR and armor. That's exactly what a tank wants. Have you never gone against a high armor rammus that pops his ball curl to be at over 200 armor and 150+ish MR? He takes almost no damage. There is no diminishing returns on armor or magic resistance. Let me repeat that, there are no diminishing returns on armor or magic resistance. The damage reduction % scales less and less, but thats because it has to in order to keep armor and MR scaling linearly. Your effective health increase by adding 10 armor to 10 armor is the exact same as adding 10 armor to 200 armor. *Damage output - Moot point because tanks aren't meant to have high damage output, but I will conceed that hers is lower than other tanks (shen and amumu). Her passive isn't ignorable though, because her allies will be targetting her target since thats who she is CCing and is therefore vulnerable. *Ultimate - It is not 'off beat' with her other abilities since it makes it easier to close the distance. The range is NOT highly situational because with that logic you can say malphite's ult range is highly situational. I'd rank it as #2 tied with blitz. *Overall - You forgot one field (that would have disproven your point). You can't look at a champion in individual parts but as a composite of those parts for the whole kit. Her taunt/threat comes in that she has the most CC in the game for any one champion. She has a ranged snare that can reach through tanks to squishies. She has a melee stun. And she has a ranged aoe stun/slow. With the right build, CDR/tank items like frozen heart, Shurelia's, etc, you can chain disrupt the other team while your team sweeps through them. If you don't think so then why does tank alistar do so well?